One Hour to Regret
by Permen Caca
Summary: Ingatkah kau akan waktu lampau?/ Dalam suatu malam, Sasuke dan Hinata dipertemukan kembali setelah bertahun terpisah. Ada masa lalu yang belum selesai di antara mereka. Apa yang akan dilakukan jika kebenaran itu terungkap? Bersama? Berpisah?/OS/for 100LSFSH


Salju yang turun di pertengahan Desember tidak bisa dibilang ringan. Buktinya atap-atap rumah penduduk sudah tertupi oleh kristal salju. Kaki ketika melangkah mampu mencipta jejak. Uap dingin pun tampak mengepul hanya dalam bernapas.

Deting bel terdengar ketika seorang wanita memasuki toko kafe berdesain minimalis. Pembawaannya elegan dan bersahaja. Rambut hitam kebiruannya sedikit dikotori salju. Pelan-pelan dengan jemari lentiknya, dia singkirkan benda putih dingin itu.

"Segelas _coffe late_ satu," ucapnya pada seorang _waitress_ yang kebetulan lewat di dekatnya. Dia segera mengambil tempat duduk di tepi jendela di sudut kafe. Tempat kesukaannya. Lagu _Beethoven_ melantun merdu mengisi keheningannya dalam aktifitas membaca buku.

"Permisi, boleh saya duduk di sini?" Suara berat ciri khas seorang pria pun terdengar. Wanita berusia tiga puluhan itu menyisipkan helaian rambutnya ke dalam telinga. Tanpa mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara. Tak berminat menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Lelaki hidung belang!—rapalnya dalam hati. Jelas saja dia tahu bahwa masih ada banyak bangku yang kosong di kafe ini. _Flirting_ basi dan kuno untuk di praktekan padanya. Hinata pun kembali berkonsentrasi pada _Love is Fun_—agaknya begitulah buku setebal tiga senti itu bertajuk.

"Kau memang masih sama seperti dulu." Suara yang sama terdengar lagi mengusiknya. Huh. Tidakkah pria ini mengerti bahwa sikapnya yang mengacuhkan dia termasuk sebuah penolakan?

Dengan guratan kesal yang terukir di wajah cantik wanita itu, dia mendongak dan ingin menyemprot orang yang sok akrab dan beramah tamah padanya. "Maaf, tidakkah Anda mengerti kalau—" Sejurus kemudian Hinata terdiam "—Sasuke?"

Matanya membeliak kaget. Niatnya untuk mengusir pria itu lenyap bagai debu tertiup angin. Rahangnya mengatup dan sekujur tubuhnya kaku seolah dia sedang disemen. Tatapannya terpancang pada sosok berambut emo di depannya.

Salah liatkah dia? Rambut hitam emo itu banyak yang memilikinya—tapi hanya mata sekelam malam itu yang dia tahu hanya satu. Satu-satunya yang mampu menggentarkan hatinya. Tidak salah lagi.

Pria di depannya mengulas senyum miring dan menarik bangku di dekatnya. "Lama kita tidak bertemu, Hinata Hyuga."

Dan kilatan memori masa lalu pun segera hadir dalam pikiran mereka.

.

**One Hour to Regret © Permen Caca**

**Naruto © Masashi kishimoto**

**~100 Love Story For SasuHina~**

.

Sekelumit kisah dalam masa lalu yang belum selesai, akan terus menghantuimu.

* * *

"Aku mencintaimu. Selalu."

Ucapan itu menimbulkan semu merah tanda malu-malu di pipi gadis yang tembam. Yang mengucap melukis sebuah seringai jahil di wajahnya yang tampan. Kemudian sang gadis mulai terkekeh, sembari pemuda mulai menautkan jemarinya di antara jemari gadis yang lentik.

Ada kesenangan yang membuncah dalam diri sepasang kekasih itu. Sang gadis melirik jari tangan kanannya yang tersemat bunga kecil—yang dibentuk cincin oleh pemuda di sampingnya—dengan haru.

"Hinata, aku ingin hubungan kita ke jenjang yang lebih serius."

Hinata tersenyum bahagia—harapannya bersambut. Menghabiskan sisa waktu kehidupan dengan orang yang dicintai adalah hal terakhir yang dia inginkan.

Sang pemuda telah menemukan pelabuhan hatinya. Telah menjatuhkan pilihan siapa yang pantas menjadi pendampingnya dan menemani masa tuanya. Hanyalah gadis bermata kelabu, bertingkah malu-malu—berhasil mencuri perhatiannya. Hatinya.

Senja yang menyinari membuat wajah sang gadis terlihat lebih bercahaya dan merona. Binaran mendamba dari pemuda tak dapat dipungkiri saat melihat gadis itu tersenyum kepadanya. Sungguh, dia sangat mencintai gadis ini.

Jemari kecilnya yang terpaut dalam genggamannya—hangat, penuh kelembutan seolah rapuh namun di sanalah tempatnya ingin bergantung dan ingin menjaganya.

"Terima kasih." Pemuda itu hujamkan tatapannya yang sarat afeksi. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak terpaut menyentuh sisi wajah si gadis dan kecupan kasih tersampir pada pucuk kepala gadis. Samar dia merasakan indranya mencium aroma _lavender_—khas gadis itu.

* * *

Hinata merasa gejolak panas dalam dirinya saat melihat pemuda yang pernah ada dalam hidupnya itu kembali lagi muncul di hadapannya. "Apa tujuanmu ke sini?"

Hinata tahu, semua tentang Sasuke yang dia dapat dari tangan kedua; cerita orang-orang, artikel majalah dan carikan surat kabar.

"Ingin menikmati segelas kopi hangat," balasnya tenang.

"Bukan. Maksudku kenapa kau datang ke Konohagakure?"

"Ah. Ternyata kau tahu aku sekarang tinggal di Sunagakure." Suaranya terselip rasa sanjungan ketika mengatakannya.

Hinata membaca gelagat itu. Buru-buru berujar. "Tentangmu banyak tercetak dalam surat kabar serta orang-orang di sekelilingku seringkali membicarakanmu."

"Jadi, kau tidak berusaha mencariku, heh?"

"Tidak." Hinata berujar masam. Keangkuhan seorang Uchiha yang ada di depannya ini belum berubah. Hal itu sangat mengganggunya. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Seorang _waitress_ datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Dua cangkir berisi kopi berbeda rasa itu mengeluarkan uap bertandakan panas. Sajian tepat untuk dinikmati secepatnya karena suhu yang dingin akan cepat pula membuat kopi itu sejuk.

Sasuke meniup-niup cangkirnya sebentar sebelum menyeruputnya perlahan. Hinata memperhatikan itu tanpa sadar. Pembawaan pria di depannya ini telah berubah dari pemuda yang liar menjadi berkharisma. Tiba-tiba matanya tertumbuk pada cincin pernikahan yang terpasang di jemari kanan pemuda itu.

Hatinya seketika berdentam sakit. Rasa yang dulu dia kubur dalam-dalam muncul kembali ke permukaan. Membuatnya sesak. Dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa dia—

"Hinata?"

Wanita itu tersentak. Suara pria itu menyebut namanya lembut seperti krim dan madu. Gurat wajahnya tersirat khawatir melihat iris wanita itu berkaca. Hinata segera mengalih pandang ke jendela. Memperhatikan bahwa salju masih belum berhenti untuk turun.

Seperti hari itu.

* * *

Manusia tak ayal berevolusi. Rupa serta hatinya. Pemuda itu, Sasuke melakukannya tiba-tiba; seketika tanpa alasan yang bisa dia mengerti. Membuatnya selalu terbayang dengan sosoknya. Pemuda itu meninggalkan sebuah misteri—dan bukanlah hal itu pertanda bagus bagi dirinya. Yang kepayahan dalam mengendalikan rasa tahunya.

Kembali lagi pada senja kini dia merasa kecewa. Sudah kesekian kalinya Hinata datang ke rumah dan tidak dapat bertemu dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin bahwa setiap kali dia ke rumah, pemuda itu selalu tidak ada? Terlalu kebetulan—pikir Hinata.

Sudah beberapa minggu dia tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu seolah lenyap di telan bumi. Tanpa jejak sedikit pun. Bahkan dia meragu bahwa nyawa Sasuke masih bersambung dengan dunia fana—oh, hentikan Hinata! Sergah Hinata pada dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti berpikir yang bukan-bukan.

Apa pemuda itu menghindari dirinya? Tapi kenapa?

"Ah, Hinata?" sapa Naruto tiba-tiba dari belakangnya. Sedikit terhuyung gadis itu ketika akan menoleh ke belakang—karena dia begitu kaget, "astaga! Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat muka gadis itu begitu kuyu.

Hinata memaksakan diri melempar senyum pada Naruto, "Aku tidak bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke," jawabnya. Sepersekian detik kemudian matanya berbinar. "Oh, Naruto. Apakah kau tahu kemanakah Sasuke beberapa hari ini?"—kenapa dia bisa lupa ya? Naruto kan sahabatnya Sasuke.

"Dia memang sibuk akhir-akhir ini," jawab Naruto.

"Sibuk karena apa?" tanya Hinata. Sebegitu sibukkah pemuda itu hingga tak sempat menemui dirinya?

"Dia ada perlu di rumah keluarga Yamanaka. Kau tidak—" Sejurus, Naruto terdiam dan ingin mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri yang hampir saja kelepasan kata. Hinata yang mampu merasakan perubahan aura mendadak dari Naruto mengernyitkan kening.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti Naruto?" Hinata memandang Naruto dengan tatapan menuntut. "Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sasuke?"

Mata sebiru lautan itu menatap dalam pada gadis yang ada di depannya. Tatapannya lurus, dan mengiba. Hinata tidak nyaman ditatap seperti itu sebenarnya—tapi untunglah itu tidak berlangsung begitu lama. "Hinata, apa kau masih sayang pada Sasuke?"

Bukannya malah menjawab, Naruto malah melempar balik pertanyaan pada dirinya. Tapi dari pada merisaukan atas pertanyaannya tentang Sasuke, justru dia lebih tertarik untuk membahas pertanyaan Naruto yang menurutnya aneh. "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Jawab saja." Naruto berkata pungkas.

Hinata merasakan panas menjalar ke pipinya. Sebenarnya pertanyaan menanyakan perasaan seseorang itu adalah hal yang agak pribadi. Tapi bukanlah memalukan untuk mengakuinya. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Hinata…." Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Maaf, aku … tidak bisa—" Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan gadis berkulit seputih susu itu. Namun, dengan sentakan sebuah tangan mencengkram lengan kirinya. Memaksanya untuk menghadap kembali ke belakang.

Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan sarat kebingungan. "Naruto, jangan berputar-putar seperti ini. Kumohon, katakanlah jika kau memang mengetahui sesuatu!" serunya hampir frustrasi. Hinata bahkan hampir mencengkram kerah bajunya dan mengguncangnya. Lalu berteriak; aku akan gila! Manusia yang kau cari, namun belum kau temukan serta orang di hadapanmu tahu, namun tidak mau memberi tahumu!

Naruto alih-alih menjawab dengan jelas. Malah menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak sang gadis. Seolah berniat menenangkan dan seolah permasalahan sekarang ini hanyalah sepele seperti anak kecil yang ngambek karena tidak dikasih uang jajan. "Kau sudah putus dari Sasuke, kan? Aku mengerti itu hal yang berat. Jadi, dia berusaha berpaling hati."

Hinata terkesiap. "Apa maksudmu?" Putus? Apa-apaan ini?

Naruto menggeram—Tuhan! Kenapa aku yang mesti mengatakannya! Naruto mengumpat keadaan ini. Dia benci jika dia harus ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain. Lagi, kenapa gadis ini lambat sekali menangkap maksudnya? Bersikap seolah tidak tahu apa-apa. "Hinata, kau tahu apa maksudku."

Dahi Hinata semakin berlipat karena semakin kebingungan. "Aku … aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!"

Helaan napas. "Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa Sasuke akan menikah dengan gadis dari keluarga Yamanaka?"

Seketika Hinata merasakan hatinya hancur menjadi jutaan serpih. Napasnya sesak dan badannya bergetar. Naruto yang melihat Hinata seperti itu jadi merasa kasihan. Dia paling kelimpungan ketika seorang perempuan menangis di hadapannya.

Malam pun telah jatuh. Salju pun menderas.

* * *

Kau pengkhianat, Sasuke—caci Hinata dalam hati. Takut kehilangan kontrol dirinya karena api amarah mulai membakar, dia segera bangkit untuk pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun—pemuda itu memang menyebalkan!—dia tidak membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Pemuda itu menarik lengannya hingga dia duduk kembali.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata? Pergi begitu tiba-tiba? Kopimu saja belum kau habiskan." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan raut wajah tenang. Astaga! Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan pemuda ini? Mengajaknya bermain-mainkah?

Dengan cepat, Hinata meneguk secangkir kopinya yang sudah tidak terlalu panas.

"Apa sekarang suamimu dan anak-anakmu sedang menunggumu di rumah? Hingga kau terburu-buru?" tanya Sasuke seperti mengorek-ngorek keterangannya.

"Apa istrimu serta anak-anakmu juga tidak menunggumu di rumah?" Hinata malah menanyakan hal yang sama pada Sasuke.

"Ya…." Keraguan mencuat saat Sasuke menjawabnya. Keadaan mereka sejurus dilibas keheningan. "Kau?"

Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Aku baru saja bercerai dan aku belum memiliki anak."

Sasuke berhenti meneguk kopinya. Rasa canggung menggerogoti dirinya. "Aku turut bersedih."

Hinata mengibaskan tangannya agar pemuda itu berhenti melayangkan tatapan mengiba padanya. "Aku baik-baik saja dengan perceraian yang aku alami,"ketusnya. Dengan tatapan seperti itu, Hinata merasa dirinya seorang pecundang. Apalagi oleh orang yang pernah menghancurkan hatinya dulu!

"Tidak. Bukan begitu maksudku Hinata," ujar Sasuke tersadar bahwa kelakuannya barusan membuat wanita di hadapannya tidak nyaman, "aku … sesungguhnya mengkhawatirkanmu. Bukan mengasihanimu."

Hinata terdiam dan merasakan getaran yang sama dengan berapa dekade lalu. Mata gelap itu membuatnya tertarik pada kenangan masa lalu mereka. Sedetik, mampu dia temukan jejak emosi yang familiar dari raut muka pria itu. Hatinya seketika dirajam rindu mendalam.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" Sekonyong-konyong, jemari hangat Sasuke menyentuh punggung tangannya.

Hinata tersentak dan segera menarik tangannya menjauh. "Maaf, sebaiknya kita sedikit menjaga jarak. Keadaan sekarang tidak sama seperti dulu," tukas Hinata. Wanita itu nyaris saja kehilangan kendali atas dirinya saat mata mereka bersibobrok.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Hinata, Sasuke tersenyum sendu menatapnya. Dia tidak tahu, bahwa berbicara dengan wanita yang pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya dapat menimbulkan percikan janggal di lubuk hatinya. "Kau benar. Aku jadi merasa nostalgia dengan keadaan kita dulu."

"Jangan bernostalgia tentang bagaimana kita dulunya. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya denganmu."

Sasuke terkekeh. "Maaf saja. Meski kini aku telah menikah, aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu." Pria itu menjorokkan badannya ke depan. Lalu berbisik separuh. "Aku masih memikirkanmu … hatiku masih … padamu."

Hinata terpekur sebentar sebelum akhirnya mendelik pada pemuda itu. Berani sekali dia masih bisa berkata seperti itu!—"Lantas, mengapa kau waktu itu tidak mau menemuiku? Mengapa kau menghilang begitu saja dan tidak memberi kabar sama sekali? Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa berminggu aku diliput kegelisahan?! Dan tiba-tiba saja kau akan menikah dengan gadis lain—"

—Tahukah kau betapa kecewanya aku?

Sasuke meletakkan cangkir kopinya kasar. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan bahwa kau telah bertunangan? Padahal waktu itu kita sepasang kekasih. Apa kau mau mempermainkan perasaanku?!"

Hinata ternganga. Amarahnya yang meletup-letup seketika padam. "Aku—apa?"

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata terkejut mendecih. "Neji yang menceritakannya padaku. Di hari aku datang dengan orang tuaku untuk melamarmu, dia berkata bahwa kau telah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain dan akan menikah. Dan lamaranku ditolak. Orang tuaku dan aku akhirnya menanggung malu."

Hinata tersentak dan sekujur tubuhnya tidak tahu jika Sasuke melamarnya. Jadi, ternyata jelaslah permasalahannya seperti apa. Oh! Hinata rasanya ingin menangis sekarang juga.

"Kenapa kau terdiam?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Hinata memejamkan mata dan mengambil napas dalam. "Aku memang mengatakan pada Kak Neji bahwa aku telah memiliki kekasih agar tidak dijodohkan. Tapi, apa kau ingat? Selama kita berhubungan, kita bahkan belum saling memperkenalkan keluarga masing-masing—"

Sasuke yang cepat mengerti hal itu merasakan jantungnya tertusuk pisau tak kasat mata. "Jadi, karena Neji tidak tahu bahwa aku kekasihmu, dia mengatakan bahwa kau sudah bertunangan dan menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain—padahal sebenarnya orang lain itu tak lain adalah diriku sendiri?"

Pelan, Hinata mengangguk dan jatuhlah air matanya. Sasuke langsung memukul meja di depannya. Ini semua terjadi hanya karena kesalahpahaman, keegoan dan mudah sekali menyerah.

"Saat itu, orangtuaku memintaku membuktikan bahwa aku sudah mempunyai kekasih. Lalu tiba-tiba saja kau menghilang. Hingga kudengar berita dari Naruto bahwa kau akan menikah. Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa kuterima perjodohan dari orang tuaku," jelas Hinata.

Mata Sasuke berkaca. Hatinya remuk. Begitu juga dengan Hinata. Ia mengisak pelan. Andai saja Sasuke mau menemui Hinata waktu itu. Andai saja Hinata tidak cepat menyerah untuk meminta penjelasan, pasti mereka bisa bersama saat ini. Hidup berbahagia.

Perbincangan yang kurang lebih memakan waktu satu jam itu, menjelaskan segalanya. Menyingkirkan hantu yang terus mengejar mereka dari masa lalu dan mengantarkan mereka pada penyesalan mendalam.

.

**Caca's Note:**

Holla! Apa kabar kalian? Heum heum mungkin kalian agak asing dengan saya. Yah, bisa dibilang ini fic SH ku yang kedua XD. Sudah tahukan? Ini fanfic untuk 100LSFSH dan ini nomor yang ke 81.

Saya berusaha memasukan unsur hurt ke dalam fic ini tapi merasa heumkurangheum. BTW, ini belum tamat loh, masih ada lanjutannya. Mungkin ada yang kurang sreg dengan ending nya.

Yah, terima kasih sudah menyempat diri membaca. Segala bentuk review akan saya terima dengan senang hati :)

**p.s : **Haduuuhhhh! Saya kesaal sekali karena sedari tadi hujan lebat dan modem hilang jaringaaaan. Gak balik balik dari tadii! Huhuhuhuhu ;( terlambat deh publish nya. Saya benar-benar minta maaf, DnA.

.

**Omake.**

Jalanan setapak itu sudah tertutupi oleh gumpalan salju yang putih. Meski agak menyulitkan dirinya berjalan, Sasuke tidak terlalu ambil pusing soal itu. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping lagi untuk menatap lawan bicaranya."Aku ke Konohagakure selain bisnis, juga berlibur. Aku sedang bertengkar lagi dengan istriku. Sudah berapa tahun belakangan ini hubungan kami semakin memburuk."

"Kau … tidak bahagia?"tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Tidak akan sama bahagiaku saat bersamanya dengan saat bersamamu. Aku hanya merasa … kosong padanya. Dia tidak pengertian sepertimu, terlalu penuntut." Sasuke terdiam sebentar. "Sempat terpikirkan olehku untuk menceraikannya dan mungkin saja aku bisa denganmu?"

Sontak, Hinata tertawa atas pernyataan—menurutnya lucu—Sasuke. "Sayangnya, aku tidak mau denganmu."

"Ah, berarti ketampananku berkurang?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada dibuat-buat kecewa. Tapi pernyataannya yang sebelumnya bukan hanya bualan semata.

"Bukan. Hanya saja hidup ini bukan hanya kebahagiaan saja yang harus dicari. Tapi kita harus ingat akan tanggung jawab kita," ujar Hinata sambil terus berjalan dan kepalanya menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Dengar, perceraian bukanlah suatu perkara mudah. Ingat, anakmu masih kecil—dia masih membutuhkan orang tua yang lengkap. Setidaknya, coba selesaikan masalahmu itu baik-baik. Lari ke Konohagakure bukan cara yang tepat untuk mengatasi masalah."

Sasuke berhenti melangkah. Mengerti akan penolakan tersirat dari wanita di sampingnya. "Kau … memilih melepaskanku?" Nadanya sarat akan kecewa.

"Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik buatmu," balas Hinata tersenyum lirih.

Sasuke serta merta menarik Hinata dalam rengkuhannya. Hinata menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang akan dirindukannya ini. "Aku juga…" bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata "…aku juga … akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik buatmu."

Mungkin ini adalah jalan terbaik yang mereka tempuh. Meski berat, Sasuke akan berusaha memperbaiki kehidupannya dengan belajar membuka pintu penerimaan di hatinya. Dia sudah mempunyai keluarga sendiri. Tak sepatutnya ia sia-siakan.

Sedangkan Hinata, membalas pelukan itu. Sesak rasanya melepas pemuda yang memang dicintainya sedari dulu. Tapi dia takkan mau berbahagia dengan mengambil kebahagiaan orang lain.

Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup kening Hinata. Sesaat, kenangan lama menyerbu dirinya lagi hingga setetes air matanya lolos.

Inilah perpisahan. Inilah saatnya dia mulai menutup lembar kisah lamanya. Hinata adalah tempat persinggahan dalam perjalanan hidupnya. Namun bukan untuk dia miliki.

Dering ponsel Sasuke terdengar dari dalam kantong celananya. Gegas diambilnya ponsel itu dan matanya membeliak melihat nama kontak yang tertera. Kepalanya menoleh pada Hinata, "dari telpon rumahku."

Hinata mengangguk. Mempersilahkan Sasuke mengangkat telpon itu. Sasuke segera menekan tombol untuk menjawab. Dari seberang, terdengar suara anak kecil berusia kurang lebih sembilan tahun bernada ceria menyapanya.

"Halloow, Papa! Papa kapan pulangnya?"

Air mata Sasuke sekali lagi meluruh setetes. Rasa haru sekaligus bersalah karena selama ini dia hampir tidak mempedulikan anaknya membuatnya tersenyum berlumur perih. Hinata dilihatnya melemparkan senyum; tulus penuh dukungan padanya.


End file.
